


Papa's Power

by mongoose_bite



Series: Crunchy's fic [5]
Category: Ojisama to Neko
Genre: Crossover, Gen, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/pseuds/mongoose_bite
Summary: Fukumaru runs off. Ojisama gets arrested. Something's not right here...





	Papa's Power

He’d never been arrested in his life, and when the men with batons had ushered him into a cell he hadn’t resisted, even as he tried to explain he wasn’t trespassing, he just had to find his cat. Fukumaru had rushed off out into the street, and he’d followed as fast as he could, his knees aching slightly from the unexpected exercise.

Surely he’d just have to sign some forms and they’d let him go home, he told himself, but deep down he knew nothing about these policemen was normal. They were incredibly rude, and even indoors they wore those helmets and huge sunglasses, so he couldn’t see their faces.

Nevertheless, it was only when one returned carrying Fukumaru by the scruff of his neck that it crossed his mind to resist.

“That’s not how you carry a cat!” he protested, even as he was glad to see Fukumaru unharmed. “You found him! We’ll go home now. I’m sorry for the trouble.”

“So you admit you’re an accomplice to this thief?”

“He’s a …cat.” He gasped as policeman tossed Fukumaru cruelly to the floor, the round cat rolling over and coming to rest splayed on the concrete. “Hey!”

“Shut up. We’ll get to you next, old man.” He found himself looking at the end of the guard’s baton. “Thieves must be punished.”

They stood over Fukumaru, who trembled before them, and raised their batons. This was wrong! They’d kill him!

He felt something surge inside him, some smouldering rage at the injustices he had suffered over his long, yet insignificant life flared up.

“You know, when you get to my age, you stop being afraid of a lot of things,” he said. “What does it matter to me if I go to jail? What does it matter if I die? I have very little to lose, after all. But I will not let you hurt that cat.”

For a brief moment he felt himself engulfed in blue fire, and he realised instead of the house clothes he’d dashed out after Fukumaru in he was wearing a suit, a suit nicer than one he’d ever worn before, even to his wedding.

“What the?” The policemen had turned towards him, batons drawn, and despite the fact that he’d never raised a hand in anger before, he clenched his fists in his inexplicable kid gloves. From the corner of his eye he saw Fukumaru get to his feet.

“You want to be punished as well? The sentence for resistance is death.”

_I am thou…_

He could hear it in his mind, in his heart, and although he couldn’t begin to understand what was going on, he knew right from wrong, and he knew he was going to fight.

He didn’t have any weapons, but it didn’t matter, his new power surged, and he could feel a presence above and behind him, alive and electric and powerful, and he commanded it to attack.

He didn’t intend to kill anyone, but as the policemen fell over the evaporated into smoke. The power folded itself back up inside him, and suddenly he was very tired, so tired. He fell to his knees, stretching out his hand as he saw Fukumaru trotting over to him as his vision faded.

When he opened his eyes he was lying on a park bench, a cluster of strangers hovering over him. He heard the words ‘old man’ and ‘collapsed’ and a sweet-faced woman in some sort of shop uniform asked him if he was all right. Someone said they’d called an ambulance. But where was Fukumaru?

Despite people trying to push him down he managed to prop himself up on his elbow, and he sagged in relief to see Fukumaru struggling to get out of the arms of a young man who was trying to stop him from leaping forwards.

“Fukumaru!”

“Papa’s power is amazing!” the cat said.

His jaw dropped. “You can talk?”


End file.
